New Allies and New love
by Ty-Lee-Fan154535251
Summary: Sokka gets kidnapped by who other than Ty Lee. What to find out more about the story? read on.
1. Chapter 1

"AANG!!!" yelled Sokka, "can you fly this flying furball any faster!?".

_ROAR!_ yelled Appa.

"Sorry Sokka, this _"Flying Furball"_ can't go any faster" said Aang.

"Are you in a huury to see your girlfriend" said Katara teasingly.

"For the last time!! Suki is not my girlfriend!" yelled Sokka.

Katara just chuckled as they continued their flight to Keoshi Island.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the finally reached Keoshi Island Sokka was the first one off Appa.

"Aaah" said Sokka as a sigh of relief.

"The sweet sweet sturdy ground" said Sokka.

Sokka raced to see Suki.

To his surprise a girl other than Suki stepped in front of him.

She knocked him out with a couple of jabs and dragged him off somewhere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isn't he the just adorable" squealed one girl.

"Yeah yeah" said another girl sarcastically.

"The problem is, he has no muscle" said the second girl once more.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!!!" yelled a third girl who sounded familiar.

"Yes Ma'am" said the first two girls in unison.

"Can I keep him in my room" asked the first girl.

"Fine" said the third girl harshly.

"But he'd better not escape" added the third girl.

"Yes Ma'am" said the third girl.

Then she dragged him off somewhere else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Keoshi Island Aang, Katara, and Suki were busy searching for Sokka.

"SOKKA" yelled Katara.

"Sokka where are you" added Katara to herself.

Suki was doing the same looking for Sokka.

"Sokka, please come out!" yelled Suki.

Aang was circling high in the air while trying to spot Sokka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Sokka woke up in a cozy little room on a comfortable bed.

The room was really warm and cozy.

In the corner was the same girl who had knocked Sokka out a few hours earlier.

Sokka tried to get up but found he was to sore to even move so he just laid still and fell asleep again because it was so warm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when Sokka woke up there was someone snuggled up to him on the bed.

When she looked up to his surprise it was Ty Lee!

"What are you doing here! Better question what am I doing here!" yelled Sokka.

She just put her finger to his lips and whispered something in his ear.

"I captured you because you were really cute and strong looking" said Ty Lee quietly.

"Why you little while I oughta" said Sokka trying to get up.

"OOOW!" said Sokka as he sat up.

Ty Lee just pushed him back down and started running her fingers through his ponytail.

"SSSH" said Ty Lee soothingly"

"Everything will be fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Keoshi Island Suki, Katara, and Aang started fanning out to try to fin Sokka

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ty Lee was caring for Sokka by feeding him and helping him get rid of all his kinks by massaging the areas that were in pain.

At the moment she was massaging his back.

A little while later Mai came in.

"How is sleeping beauty Ty Lee?" said Mai sullenly.

"Doing better" said Ty Lee with a smile.

"Great" said Mai sarcastically and walked out of the room.

"Don't mind her, she's always like that." said Ty Lee and she went on massaging his back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Janet: Well what do you think???? Reviews please people.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ty Lee" yelled Azula.

"Bring the Water Tribe peasent to me now!"

"Who's she calling a peasent!" yelled Sokka at the speakerphone-like object.

"Hush please da- I mean Sokka." said Ty Lee

"You should be good as new" she added quietly in Sokka's ear.

"Please be good while we are in there" added Ty Lee quickly.

"Alright" said Sokka.

"Let's go" he added.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In Azula's quarters (which were much larger than Ty Lee's) Azula was sitting on her throne drumming her finger nails on the arm rest.

"Well Ty Lee" said Azula "How's the Water Tribe peasent."

"Very well Ma'am" said Ty Lee.

"Excellent" said Azula Menacingly.

Ty Lee gulped as Sokka was standing there digging earwax out of his ear and then sniffed it.

"You Water Tribe oaf" said Azula.

"I AM NOT AN OAF!!!" yelled Sokka.

"Ty Lee take him back to your quarters and lock him in, then come back her. I want to talk to you alone." said Azula.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you behave Sokka" said Ty Lee in the corridor.

"Sorry Ty Lee but she called me an oaf." said Sokka.

"Being called an oaf does not make me happy" added Sokka.

"Fine, just don't do that again please" said Ty Lee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ty Lee entered Azula's quarters acting quite calm although she was terrified to death.

She walked up to Azula to speak to her.

"Come here Ty Lee" said Azula.

Ty Lee walked closer to talk to Azula.

"Yes Azula?" asked Ty Lee.

_Swipe_ "OOOW" yelled Ty Lee as she fell back.

She felt her cheek and she had four long and deep slash maks on her cheek.

"You will pay for all of that oaf's insolence" said Azula with a sneer.

"Yes Azula" said Ty Lee with tears in her eyes.

"You may go back to watching your prisoner now" said Azula as Ty Lee left to go back to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened to you?" asked Sokka as Ty Lee wlaked into the room.

"Azula" said Ty Lee.

"Why do you put up with her?" asked Sokka.

"Because I am terrified of her" replied Ty Lee with tears in her eyes.

"Let's pack up some food and stuff and leave togetheer for Keoshi Island" said Sokka.

"Okay, but one thing, we are on Keoshi Island" said Ty Le.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"said Sokka.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ty Lee what are you doing in the kitchen?" asked Mai.

"Looking for some meat" replied Ty Lee.

"Why?" asked Mai.

"For Sokka. He's hungry and he wants some meat" replied Ty Lee.

"Whatever" said Mai and she walked off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tomorrow we leave" said Ty Lee.

"I have all the supplies. Jade Tea, Jasmine Tea, Water, Vegtables, Meat, and you boomerang." said Ty Lee.

"My Boomerang!" exlaimed Sokka.

"I like you Ty Lee" as he hugged Ty Lee then quickly let go blushing.

"Ooops, sorry" said Sokka.

He looked and it was just then that he realized Ty Lee was blushing as well.

"So we leave tomorrow bright and early" said Sokka.

"Let's get some sleep" said Ty Lee.

They curled up together in the bed and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Janet: Well this is my second chapter. What do you think? Tell me what you did and did not like in the rewiews please. **


	3. Chapter 3

When Sokka woke up it was about 5 A.M. because the sun wasn't up yet.

Ty Lee was still snuggled up to him on the mattress.

"Ty Lee," whispered Sokka in her ear "we better get going now."

"We have only an hour to get out of here before the sun is up and Azula too" added Sokka.

Ty Lee's eyes fluttered open then she cartwheeled out of bed.

"Alright Sokka, let's go" said Ty Lee

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ty Lee and Sokka quickly and gathered all of their things for the trip and quietly left.

They left just before the sunrise and ran as far as they could before they needed to stop for a breath.

"Gosh, I haven't run that much since who knows when" said Sokka who was out of breath.

"I hear ya Sokka" said Ty Lee who was also out of breath.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

"Well, we better keep going" said Ty Lee breaking the awkward silence.

"Alright" said Sokka.

Then they continued on walking toward their destination.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour they stopped as they eard a roaring sound.

"What is that?" asked Ty Lee.

"Sounds like a waterfall" said Sokka.

"Let's go check it out" said Ty Lee.

Ty Lee looked up with a smile"LAST ONE THERE IS ROUGE RHINO DUNG!!!" yelled Ty Lee.

Then they raced off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like your rouge rhino dung Sokka" yelled Ty Lee.

"Looks like I am" yelled Sokka back to Ty Lee.

Ty Lee stopped by the waters edge.

Sokka stopped right beside her.

Ty Lee looked up with a mischevious grin.

"Ty Lee why are you smiling at me like that?" asked Sokka.

Then Ty Lee pushed Sokka in the water.

"Ty Lee you little monkey!" yelled Sokka in the water.

"Whoops sorry Sokka I slipped" said Ty Lee.

"Sure you did Ty Lee" said Sokka.

He grabbed Ty Lee's ankle and pulled her into the water as well.

"And so did I!" yelled Sokka after he pulled her into the water.

"SPLASH FIGHT!!!" yelled Ty Lee.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's fan out to try to find Sokka" said Suki to her Keoshi warriors.

"Got it" said the Keoshi warriors and they left to find Sokka.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Sokka and Ty Lee who were engaged in a splash fight.

Ty Lee quickly scrambled up the face of the warerfall to the top and yelled "CANNONBALL!!!"

She flipped off the top of the waterfall.

A huge wave of water came crashing down on Sokka.

"I GIVE!" yelled Sokka with a mouthful of water.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost sunset by the time they were finally dry.

Ty Lee's hair was down and very curly because she always keeps it in a braid.

Sokka's on the other hand was frizzed out like a fuzzy kangaroo bunny.

It had fallen out of it's warrior's wolf tail.

"Soo Ty Lee" said Sokka.

"Let's go get some firewood together" Sokka added quickly.

His voice cracked when he said together.

Ty Lee giggled.

"Sure" she said,"let's go."

Of all times for my voice to crack thought Sokka.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Janet: Welll what do ya'll think? I hope that there was enough action but not to much. Well I would like reviews and your opinions please.**


	4. Chapter 4

They went out gathering firewood in the woods together for about half an hour.

After they had collected enough fire wood they headed back to camp to try to start a fire.

Ty Lee started working on a fire as soon as they got back to camp.

"Where's Azula when you need her?" said Ty Lee rubbing two sticks together.

"Here, let me help you" said Sokka walking over to Ty Lee.

"WHOA!" yelled Sokka tripping over a rock.

Ty Lee looked up and saw Sokka hurtling toward her.

She opened her mouth to yell but Sokka landed right on her and accidentally kissed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki and her Keoshi warriors just started to fan out to find Sokka.

Suki paused and asked herself aloud "Where could Sokka have gone?"

"I am just glad that he isn't kissing Ty Lee" she chuckled to herself as she said that.

Then after a moment of pondering where he could have gon she went back to her search for Sokka

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ty Lee and Sokka were still lip-locked.

They both pulled away after about a minute and were both blushing a very deep crimson color.

"Sorry about that Ty Lee" said Sokka.

"It was a complete and total accident" he added quickly.

"It's alright" said Ty Lee.

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air.

"Well I guess we better get the fire started" said Sokka breaking the silence.

His voice cracked again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock Knock Knock_

"I'll get it" said Katara racing to the door.

"Toph, what a pleasent surprise" said Katara.

"Where's Twinkle Toes and Sokka? Cause I don't feel them in here?" said Toph.

"Oh, well Aang's somewhere in the city and Sokka is somewhere in city as well" said Katara hopeing that Toph wouldn't be able to tell that she was lying.

"You're lying Katara" said Toph.

"I was hopeing you wouldn't be able to tell" said Katara.

"Sit down and I will tell you what happened" said Katara.

"Or at least what I know" Katara added quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of minutes Sokka finally got the fire started.

"Aaaah" said Sokka.

"A nice warm fire" he added in.

"You hungry Sokka?" asked Ty Lee.

"Yes, I'm starved" replied Sokka.

"Well, I'd better start cooking" said Ty Lee.

Ty Lee...Cook!?!?! asked Sokka to himself

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toph... Sokka's missing" said Katara as calmly as she could.

"HE'S WHAT!?!?!?!" yelled Toph.

The ground started shaking and someone yelled _OOOW!_ in the distance.

"Sorry" yelled Toph.

"Well, I'll find him and bring him back dead or alive" said Toph.

Katara gave Toph a funny look.

"Ummmm, scratch the dead part alright" said Toph quickly.

Toph secretly swore to find Sokka and tell him she loved him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ty Lee was busy cooking some meat and jasmine tea over the fire when the earth shook.

"Woah, what on earth was that?" asked Ty Lee.

"An eartquake" replied Sokka.

"Ok" said Ty Lee and she went back to cooking.

Sokka started to sharpen his boomerang and was lost in another land while staring at Ty Lee.

Her eyes sure do shine bright in the firelight thought Sokka.

"All done" said Ty Lee and Sokka snapped out of his trance.

"Smells good Ty Lee" said Sokka.

"Thanks" said Ty Lee.

Sokka took a bite out of the meat.

"WOW!" exclaimed Sokka.

"This meat is great, where did you learn to cook like this!" Sokka asked.

"From my Mother when I was little" said Ty Lee.

Sokka could have sworn for a moment she looked depressed and had a tear in her eye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Janet: Well well well, isn't Sokka a ladies man. He has three girls who like him. What do you think? Will love blossom? Will Toph find Sokka? Opinions and rewiews always welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm beat and stuffed" said Sokka.

"That was great cooking Ty Lee" added Sokka.

"Where are the sleeping bags Ty Lee?" asked Sokka.

"Right Here" said Ty Lee.

"Ummm, there is just one problem Sokka" said Ty Lee.

"What is it? asked Sokka.

"There is just one sleeping bag" replied Ty Lee.

"What!?!" said Sokka.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Sokka.

"Yup" replied Ty Lee.

"Well, I guess we'd better go to bed then" said Sokka.

"Alright" said Ty Lee.

"By the way, who's sleeping bag is this?" asked Sokka.

"Azula's" said Ty Lee snickering.

"Sokka couldn't help but snicker also.

---------------------------------------------------------------

With Azula who had finally figured out that the Water Tribe oaf and Ty Lee had run away.

"Ty Lee will pay for this" said Azula to her Fire Nation soldiers.

"Hunt her down and bring her to me" said Azula.

"She will pay with her life" said Azula to herself.

Mai who over heard the conversation feared for Ty Lee's life.

I have got to find a way to warn her thought Mai.

Mai then walked off to figure out how to warn Ty Lee without raising suspision.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sokka woke up and found Ty Lee still snuggled up to him.

"Good morning Ty Lee" said Sokka.

"Good morning Sokka" said Ty Lee.

"Well, we'd better pack up and get going if we are going to get to Keoshi Village" said Sokka.

"Alright" said Ty Lee gerring out of the sleeping bag.

They packed up really quickly and made their way to the village they hoped.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Mai gathered up a few supplies and went to look for Sokka and Ty Lee.

On the way out one of the Fire Nation Soldiers asked her where she was going.

"I am going to retrieve the traitor and the oaf by myself" said Mai.

"I will look less suspicious by myself" she added.

"Alright you may go" he said.

"Then she was on her way to find Ty Lee and Sokka.

---------------------------------------------------------------

With Katara and Toph they had also started to look for Sokka.

"I wonder where he could be" asked Katara.

"I don't know right now but let's go away from the village and into the woods where I will be able to feel the earth better" said Toph.

"Alright, let's go" said Katara.

THhen the two walked off into the woods.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Mai was just getting to the waterfall when she noticed something strange.

There were scorch marks on the ground where a fire had been.

And looking around she also noticed Ty Lee's hairbands.

"They were here already and I just missed them" said Mai.

I wonder which direction they went she thought.

She looked around and saw a path where the branches and bushes had been cut by something.

They must have gone that way said Mai.

Then she headed for that path and followed it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Janet: Well, I am hoping to finish this soon. Mai is looking for Ty Lee and Sokka, Toph and Katara are looking for them as well, and so is Suki and Aang. Will they ever find them? R&R please. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Toph had continued her search throughout the night.

"Wait I fell something" she said.

"Sokka!" yelled Toph.

A baby rabaroo jumped out of the bush.

Just a baby rabaroo thought Toph.

Then she continued her search.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ty Lee!" yelled Mai.

"Where are you!" she added.

"Right here" said Ty Lee.

"You don't just go yelling right here like that" said Sokka.

"For all we know it could be Azula" he added.

"Oh right" said Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee it's me Mai" said Mai.

"I need to tell you something really important" Mai added.

"I need to go talk to her Sokka" said Ty Lee.

Befor Sokka could stop her she had flipped out from behind the bush to talk to Mai.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ty Lee raced towards Mai's voice.

"Hey Mai" said Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee Azula wants to kill you for running away" said Mai.

"And if she finds out that I helped you or even talked to you she will kill me too" Mai added really quickly.

"You can come with us Mai" said Ty Lee.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Mai.

"Of course you are my friend right" said Ty Lee.

"Of course I am" said Mai back to her old self again.

"Let's go get Sokka and continue our journey" said Ty Lee.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ty Lee who do you think you are letting her join us" said Sokka.

"Well, she risked her life to tell us that Azula wants to kill me if she even gets her hands on me" said Ty Lee.

"And she completely disobeyed Azula's orders" said Ty Lee.

"Alright said Sokka" she can come along.

So they three continued their journey to Keoshi Island.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Toph stopped all of a sudden when she felt three people coming her way.

It couldn't be Sokka because he would be traveling alone.

Ty Lee who was walking on her hands at the time was easily recognized.

It must be Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee thought Toph.

So she stuck them to the groung with Earth Bending.

"TOPH!!!" yelled Sokka.

"Let me out this instant" added Sokka.

He could recognize Toph's Earth Bending anywhere.

"Sokka it is you!" yelled Toph.

She jumped up to hug Sokka but got Mai instead.

"Why are you hugging me?" asked Mai.

"Aaah!" yelled Toph and she let go immediatly.

"What are you doing traveling with Mai and Ty Lee Sokka? asked Toph.

"Long story, I'll tell you n the way back to the village" said Sokka.

"As soon as you let them go, they're friends now not foes" added Sokka.

"Alright" said Toph and she let Ty Lee and Mai go.

---------------------------------------------------------------

On the way back to the village Sokka told Toph what happened.

"So they're on our side now?" saked Toh.

"Yup" said Ty Lee.

"Well, we're almost there" said Toph.

"Yes, I get to say hi to Suki, and see Katara and Aang again" said Sokka.

"You're still your old self" said Toph punching him in the arm.

"Oww" said Sokka stumbling backwards.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Janet: Chapter six is done, yes. I hope you enjoy it. Sokka has been found, Mai has joined the gang, and Ty Lee is just herself. R&R please. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

When they got to Keoshi Village Katara was the first one th greet Sokka and Toph.

She cast a shady glance over at Mai and Ty Lee.

"Sokka I am so glad you are all right" said Katara crying.

"What are they doing with you?" she whispered in his ear.

"Relax Katara, Ty Lee helped me escape from Azula and Mai joined us after she diobeyed Azula" said Sokka.

"They're on our side now" he added.

"Alright" said Katara.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm hungry, where's the food?" asked Sokka.

"Come on Sokka, the food is in here" said Katara.

Sokka ate cakes, pastries, meat, bread, and all sorts of other food until ho was full.

"Ahhhh, that hit the spot" said Sokka.

"So Katara where's Suki?" asked Sokka.

"Oh she's out looking for you" said Katara.

"Well, I'm going to go look for her" said Sokka.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka grabbed his boomerang and went looking for Suki.

He found some other Keoshi warriors and they said that she went north.

Sokka finally found Suki and kissed her gently on the lips.

Suki turned around and exclaimed "Sokka I'm so glad that you are ok."

"Let's head back to the village" said Sokka.

They headed back to the village after they had gathered the rest of the Keoshi warriors.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Suki, do not be alarmed I have two people that I want you to meet" said Sokka opening the door to their little house.

Ty Lee and Mai were in there talking to Katara about some of Azula's weaknesses.

Suki immediately drew out her fans getting ready to strike.

"What are they doing here?" asked Suki glaring at them.

"They betrayed Azula to come help us and defeat her and the Fire Lord" sais Sokka.

"They are friends now" added Sokka quickly.

"Alright, but I still don't trust them" said Suki.

"I understand" said Sokka.

---------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner time Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, Katara, Aang, Mai, and Momo all sat down to eat.

"So Ty Lee, what are some of Azula's weaknessess?" asked Sokka.

"She doesn't have many but she doesn't use fire at all, she only uses lightning" said Ty Lee.

"She has a really bad temper, if you get her angry enough she won't be able to control her lightning very well at all" added Ty Lee.

"So if we get her mad enough she will not be able to lightning bend very well" said Sokka.

"Also if you can find Prince Zuko and convince him to teach Aang Firebending you have a really good chance of beating both Azula and the Fire Lord" added Mai.

"Where is Zuko right now?" asked Aang.

"We aren't sure, we have been searching for him for a while" said Ty Lee.

"But, I have a really good idea where." added Ty Lee.

"Where" asked Aang.

"Ba Seing Se" she said.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ba Seing Se!" yelled Toph.

"Another Earth Kingdom, great" said Toph.

"Well, I need to learn Fire Bending and that may be helpful, sooo" said Aang.

"Let's go and get this over with" said Toph.

"Alright, we leave in two days" said Katara.

"Do Mai and I coma?" asked Ty Lee.

"Well, you are helping us and we can't leave you here" said Katara.

"So we can come" exclaimed Ty Lee.

"Yes" said Katara.

"Yipee" said Mai sarcastically.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Janet: Well, well, well. They are heading to Ba Seing Se to see if Zuko will teach Aang Fire Bending. R&R please. Thanks.**


End file.
